Go Back
|image = Asia Monet Music.jpg |band = Asia Monet Ray |genre = Pop |runtime = 3:24 |album = Asia Monet |released = April 29th, 2014 |label = Shawn Ray Productions |writer = |before = |after = Get up 2 Get Down (Radio) }} " " is a song by Asia Monet Ray from her debut self-titled album, Asia Monet. Lyrics Asia Monet Rewind my jam Old school, take it back Throw up your hands Rewind my jam Old school, take it back Throw up your hands I remember the times we had Before we got in this mess I used to tell you everything We were friends, it was the best See I…miss the nights we talk and drive Could last ‘till 2 a.m., it’s alright Maybe if we start all over Maybe it could happen again I wanna go back… back To the old you No playing games that we do And that I told you We were better at back When we know we didn't feel like we need to pretend Baby let’s go back… back To when I knew you ‘Cause if we took Then I’m afraid when I lose you We were better at back When we know we didn't feel like we need to pretend I wanna go back Rewind my jam Old school, take it back Throw up your hands Rewind my jam Old school, take it back Throw up your hands You’ve been acting so weird like I don’t even know who you are Why you trying so hard to be Something that you know you’re not ‘Cause it… seems like everything has changed And we’ll never be the same Just want to get back to when We didn’t play these games I wanna go back… back To the old you No playing games that we do And that I told you We were better at back When we know we didn’t feel like we need to pretend Baby let’s go back… back To when I knew you ‘Cause if we took Then I’m afraid when I lose you We were better at back When we know we didn’t feel like we need to pretend I wanna go back Rewind my jam Old school, take it back Throw up your hands Rewind my jam Old school, take it back Throw up your hands We gotta stop What we are doing I didn't want to fight What are we proving And know that we’re back We’re on the right track Let’s keep it moving Stop What we are doing Didn't want to fight What are we proving And know that we’re back We’re on the right track Let’s keep it moving I wanna go back… back To the old you No playing games that we do I thought I told you We were better at back (Way back… way back) When we know we didn’t feel the need to pretend Baby let’s go back… back To when I knew you ‘Cause if we took Then I’m afraid when I lose you We were better at back When we know we didn’t feel the need to pretend I wanna go back Rewind my jam…What we are doing Oh, let’s go take it back…We don’t want to fight Throw up your hands…What are we proving Rewind my jam…And know that we’re back Oh, let’s go take it back…We’re on the right track Throw up your hands…Let’s keep it moving I wanna go back Rewind my jam…What we are doing Oh, let’s go take it back…We don’t want to fight Throw up your hands…What are we proving Rewind my jam…And know that we’re back Oh, let’s go take it back…We’re on the right track Throw up your hands…Let’s keep it moving :You know we’re cool :Let’s just stop fighting :I’m tired of it :Let’s go back to the way it was :C’mon Video Gallery Go Back Finale Performance on Raising Asia Long Beach Pride Performance of "Go Back" Category:Songs by Asia Monet Ray Category:Pop Category:Other Songs